Lucy and Ricky's Wedding
by amandavg1
Summary: This is the story of Lucy and Ricky's Wedding. Comments are appreciated!
As Lucy was getting ready for her wedding, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Lucy putting some touchup makeup on her face.

"It's Carolyn," said Carolyn.

"Come in," said Lucy standing up and turned around to face the door. Carolyn walked in and saw Lucy.

"Oh my goodness, Lucy, you look beautiful!" Said Carolyn. "I can't wait for Ricky to see you!"

"Thanks," said Lucy as a few tears dripped from her eyes.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Asked Carolyn. "You can tell me anything." Lucy put herself on her beauty chair and started sobbing.

"Oh Carolyn, I don't think I can go through with this," said Lucy losing it. "I'm so scared and saying my vows in front of maybe 100 people is not very comforting! This whole wedding is so terrifying!" Carolyn grabbed a chair and placed it next to Lucy and put her hand on her leg.

"Lucy, being scared and terrified is natural for all brides," said Carolyn. "I'm sure Ricky is just as scared as you are."

"Oh no he's not! Last night he was talking up a storm about how excited he is to marry me on the phone with his friends!" Said Lucy sobbing. "You don't know what it's like to not tell your own groom that you're too scared to go through with it!"

"Lucy-"

"No! I can't disappoint all those guests out there especially Ricky! I have to go through with this no matter how I feel," said Lucy trying to stay strong.

"Lucy, can I ask you a question?" Asked Carolyn.

"Sure," said Lucy sobbing a little bit.

"Do you want to marry him? I mean, you only knew Ricky for a year," asked Carolyn. "I'm no expert but try asking yourself these, 'do I love him? Am I sure I want to go through with this, Am I ready?"

"Of course I want to marry Ricky. I love him, I'm almost sure I want to go through with it and I think I'm ready," said Lucy being strong. "Like you said it's natural to be scared." There was another knock on the door. Lucy wiped the tears away, smiled and said come in.

"Hi Lucy," said Ethel. "Wow! You look absolutely stunning!"

"Thank you," said Lucy smiling sarcastically at her.

"Lucy, you're hiding something from me," said Ethel. "Are you scared?"

"I was, but I'm calming down," said Lucy. "Ethel, weren't you scared to marry Fred?"

"Me scared of marrying Fred? No, of course not," said Ethel. "We eloped remember?"

"Oh yeah," said Lucy. "Well, I need some time to get ready, so do you mind Ethel, Carolyn?"

"Not at all," said Carolyn.

"Sure thing," said Ethel. They closed the door behind them.

Lucy turned towards the mirror and smiled then started crying again. But she wiped the tears away and looked at herself and started laughing slightly.

"Thank goodness I have waterproof makeup on," Lucy said to herself. There was another knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Lucy trying to act happy.

"It's Ricky," said Ricky.

"Ahh, don't come in! It's bad luck to for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," said Lucy quickly locking the door. She didn't want him to see that she was scared and crying. She needed to be brave, for Ricky.

"Lucy, you seriously dun't believe in this nonsense do you?" Asked Ricky smiling in front of her door.

"Yes I do!" Said Lucy firmly. "I'll see you when the wedding starts, now choo, choo!" Ricky laughed.

"Ay yi yi yi yi," said Ricky smiling as he walked away to his room. "She's crazy."

"I heard that!" Said Lucy. Ricky turned around smiled and walked away.

...

"5 minutes til the wedding starts," said the wedding director.

"Ok," said Lucy. "Thanks." As soon as the wedding director left Lucy started panicking and freaking out. She looked into the mirror, took a deep breath and smiled.

"I can do this," she said to herself. "If I love Ricky, I'll do this." She took another deep breath. "I love him." Lucy took her piece of paper that had her vows on it. She smiled nervously.

"Alright are you ready Lucy?" Asked the Wedding Director. "Everyone's out there." Lucy took one last look in the mirror, took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yes," said Lucy. She walked out to the hall and held her flowers in her hand along with her vows. She walked to the end of the hall.

Ricky was standing at the end of the aisle on the left side, wearing his tuxedo with a rose pinned to it. He had butterflies in his stomach and happy at the same time. His best friend was soon going to be his wife. He heard the music playing and turned his head towards the end of the aisle. Lucy in her wedding gown, linking arms with her grandfather walking down the aisle. He looked at her, the woman he fell in love with and also his best friend that looked amazing. There was words that he even couldn't describe that would not compare with her beauty. Lucy and her grandfather stood at the edge of the aisle, Ricky walked to her and Lucy linked arms with him. they walked to the front and Lucy was on the right side and Ricky was on the left holding hands.

"We are gathered here today to join Lucy and Ricky in holy matrimony," began the minister. "Commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. If any person can show why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one spoke so the minister continued.

"Ricky, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Ricky holding her hands looking into her blue eyes and tried not to cry.

"Lucy, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," said Lucy holding his hands trying not to cry.

"Lucy, I see you made your own vows," said the minister. Lucy nodded and got her piece of paper out.

"As I stand here before you, looking into your eyes, I see all the things I fell in love with. My heart beating so strongly, I find myself so lost for the right words to say. This ring in my hand, it makes me remember how complete you made my life. It makes me remember every laugh we've shared, every hard time we made it through together, and every moment there is to come," started Lucy reading her vows with tears in her eyes and voice beginning to crack. Ricky looked at her and a few tears broke and slowly went down his cheeks. Lucy's vows were beautiful, that he was speechless. This made Ricky know for sure that Lucy loves him and always will.

"I give you my heart, my soul, and everything I am today. I promise to love you, protect you, and be with you forever, and cherish every moment. With this ring, let it be known that I chose you, and I promise to be with you for all eternity, til death do us part," Lucy finished as she closed the paper slightly crying with tears of joy.

"Lucy, I take you to be my best friend, my faithful partner, an' my one true love. I promise to encourage you an' inspire you an' love you truly through the good times an' bad. I will forever be there to laugh with you, to lift you up when you are down an' to love you unconditionally through all of our adventures in our life together," said Ricky putting his paper away.

"repeat after me: I, Ricky, take you, Lucy, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward," Said the Minister.

"I, Ricky, take you, Lucy, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward," said Ricky.

"repeat after me: I, Lucy, take you, Ricky, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward," said the minister.

"I, Lucy, take you, Ricky, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward," repeated Juliet.

"Please place the ring on the bride's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed," said the minister. Ricky placed the ring on her finger.

"With this ring I thee wed," he said.

"Please place the ring on the groom's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed," said the minister. Lucy placed the ring on his finger.

"With this ring I thee wed," she said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, that you have today reaffirmed your life commitment to one another, go forth in love and friendship for the rest of the days of your lives," said the minister. "You may kiss your bride." Ricky pulled Lucy to him and kissed her. Lucy put her hands around his neck and Ricky put his hands around her waist. The kiss broke up and they proceeded down the aisle with everyone cheering and clapping.

…

The crowd was around the bride and groom. Lucy took her grandfather's hand and went into the centre of the room and started dancing.

"I'm so happy for you sweetheart," said Grandpa quietly.

"Thank you Grandpa," Lucy whispered.

"Make sure if Ricky does anything to you, call me," said Grandpa with a smile. Lucy chuckled.

"If it ever did, definitely," said Lucy jokingly. "I love you, Grandpa."

"I love you too, my gorgeous brunette," said Grandpa as the song ended. Lucy smiled and gave him a hug.

"I wish Daddy were here," said Lucy quietly as they continued to hug.

"He is honey, always, and he's so proud of the woman you became," said Grandpa as Lucy swelled with tears and gave him a tighter hug.

"Thank you," said Lucy as she broke the hug.

…

Ricky and his mother were dancing now.

"Estoy tan feliz por ti. Ver a mi hijo mayor se casa con la mujer más bella que estoy orgulloso de llamar a mi hija-en-ley," said Ricky's mother quietly.

"Gracias mamá," said Ricky quietly with a smile.

"Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso llame a su hijo," his mother continued quietly. "Sé que deseaba estar allí, pero él estaba, y él te ama tanto. Y yo también."

"Yo que tú y papá quiero mucho," said Ricky quietly.

…

The song ended and now it was the bride and groom's turn to dance.

"I love you Ricky," said Lucy quietly holding her body close to Ricky's.

"I love you too, honey," said Ricky as he planted a kiss on her neck. Ricky held Lucy closer to him and started whispering spanish declarations of love to her which made Lucy fill up with tears. She let out some and Ricky noticed. He pulled away from her as the song was ending, dipped Lucy and kissed her deeply and passionately. Lucy was shocked at the moment and can't remember Ricky ever kissing her like that. She quickly adjusted to the kiss as Ricky slightly deepened it. They both pulled to reality and chuckled. Lucy laughed and pushed him away as everyone else cheered and clapped.

...

Lucy was talking to all of her friends while looking around to find Ricky. No sign of him. So she continued to talk to her friends.

Ricky was trying to find Lucy at the same time as he was talking to his friends. No sign of her either. So he continued to talk to his friends.

Later on Lucy was pushing past people trying to find Ricky. She couldn't find him so she walked behind the crowd to a secret little hallway.

"Can I excuse myself for a moment fellas?" Asked Ricky. They nodded as Ricky left trying to find Lucy. He walked passed the hallway, Lucy grabbed his arm, pulled him in and kissed him passionately.

"At last we're alone," said Lucy leaning her forehead against his. "I love you Ricky."

"I love you too," said Ricky putting his hands around her waist.

…

Everyone was sitting down in their chairs chatting while Lucy got up and started talking.

"I want to thank everyone who came today, Ricky and I appreciate it," Lucy began. "I just want to make a toast. I met Ricky when I was in Havana, Cuba on a vacation. I was searching for love. I was searching for a man, and I met him. Ricky was my love. He's my life. He gives me purpose when I feel like have none. I thank God everyday for him." Lucy turns to Ricky who was in tears of joy. "..And thank goodness Ricky you were brought into my life when I felt like I have given up on the possibility of having a man to love me as much as you. Thank you for loving me. Cheers!"

Everyone raised their glass and cheered. Lucy sat down as Ricky got up and grabbed his guitar.

"Lucy, you're my love, my soul mate and my best friend," said Ricky. "You are my gorgeous redhead. I wrote this song that 'spresses everythin' in my hear' for you."

"Oh darlin', the way.. you love me," Ricky began. "The way you laugh, and the way smile.. shows how mush you love me."

Lucy swelled up with tears.

"The way you walk in the moonlight, the way you kiss me, the warmth of your embrace, shows how mush you love me," Ricky continued.

Lucy smiled as tears fled from her eyes.

"The way you dance, the way you hold my hand, the way you let down your hair, shows how mush you love me.."

Lucy started sobbing quietly in tears of joy.

"All this 'spresses how mush you love me, and my darlin', are my joy in the mornin', because, you're the first thin' I see, and the way your hair bounces off the moonlight, and all I wanna do is hold you in my arms forever and ever and ever… never let go. That's because I love you… my beautiful darlin'."

Ricky stopped playing and singing. The crowd applauded and cheered. Ricky noticed that Lucy was facing away from him, crying.

"Lucy?" asked Ricky concerned. "Honey? Are you ok?"

Lucy turned around and faces Ricky. She smiles and stood up.

"I'm better than ok," said Lucy before kissing Ricky passionately and slowly. She encircled her arms around his neck and pushed his body flush against hers. Ricky was shocked at the moment and can't remember Lucy ever kissing him like that. She broke the kiss and stared into his big, brown eyes.

"I loved your song, and I love you more," said Lucy before giving him a hug that he received immediately.

"I know, my beautiful wife," Ricky whispered in her ear which made her giggle and hug him tighter.

...

Lucy and Ricky left the church and headed towards the hotel.

"You know, I been thinking. When we met, I never even thought that you a famous band leader would ever fall in love with a redhead like me," said Lucy as they were driving out to the hotel.

"When we met, I was already in love," said Ricky. "You were a beautiful, attractive redhead, and I could never picture my life without you."

"Aww Ricky," said Lucy as they pulled up to the parking lot.

They walked in and checked in to the wedding suite. One of the workers took their stuff and showed them their room and left.

"Oh Ricky!" Said Lucy spinning around with her hands spread out. "This is beautiful!"

Ricky laughed, put some candles out, lit them and dimmed down the light.

"Ricky," said Lucy sitting down next to him. "This is so romantic."

"Not as romantic as you are," said Ricky leaning in for a kiss but Lucy pulled back.

"Ricky, is that all you can think about?" Asked Lucy annoyed. "Let's talk, have a conversation."

"Oh Lucy, you really killed th' mood," said Ricky.

"I'm glad, a honeymoon isn't all about making out!" Said Lucy strict. "Let's do something that doesn't involve lip to lip contact."

"Ok, if you insist," said Ricky turning on the light and sat back down.

"Thank you," said Lucy. "Why do you want to talk about? Anything you're interested in, I'll be too."

"Ok, um, what did you think of last night's fight?"

"Uhh, um, well you see, I'm glad it ended in a tie," said Lucy crossing her fingers behind her back praying it ended in a tie.

"Lucy, it din't end in a tie," said Ricky.

"Oh, it din't? Well," said Lucy annoyed. She turned around facing away from Ricky and she started crying. Ricky laughed and held Lucy close to him.

"Lucy, cume on darlin' I know you dun't like the fights," said Ricky holding her close to him as she cried. "You dun't have to like somethin' because I do."

"Yes I do, I want us to be happily married," said Lucy sobbing.

"Lucy... We are happily married," said Ricky trying to calm her down. "I love you for who you are honey, tat's th' reason I married you because you're so different from anyone I known in Cuba."

"Who'd you know in Cuba?" Asked Lucy happily.

"Come here," said Ricky kissing her.

...

"Rickkkkyyy," said Lucy in the bathroom attractively.

"Yeesss?" Asked Ricky as he finished getting ready for bed.

"Cllloossseee youurr eeeyyyeeess," said Lucy attractively.

"Ok," said Ricky. "They're closed." Lucy walked out in a very short nightgown with a sparkly, see through covering overtop with a tiny bow in the middle. She leaned against the wall and looked at him in the mood.

"You may open your eyes now," said Lucy. Ricky opened his eyes and jumped back a little bit.

"Lucy?" Asked Ricky amazed. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it is buster," said Lucy attractively walking towards him, moving her hips from side to side. She got to him and kissed him a dozen times on the cheek. She undid a button and then another and another.

"Lucy, what are you doin'?" Asked Ricky surprised to see where this was going.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Asked Lucy.

"Don't you think you're jumpin' ahead a little too quickly?" Asked Ricky.

"Of course not," said Lucy. "We're married aren't we?" Ricky decided to let go of his thoughts and received the kisses from Lucy. As she kissed him passionately, she lowered Ricky's tux and threw it on the floor. Ricky knew exactly what Lucy wanted so he broke the kiss and scooped Lucy up into his arms. Lucy laughed as she was necking him. Ricky lowered her on the bed as she was giggling. Lucy smiled and whistled which Ricky found extremely sexy. He leaned down and kissed her again.

Wanting this to go further Lucy undid a button, then another.

She threw off his white shirt and undershirt. Lucy laughed as Ricky was necking her. She wraps her arms around his shoulder blades and rubbed his back. She pulled Ricky down so his bare skin was touching hers. Lucy ran her fingers down his back which caused Ricky to moan slightly. She undid his belt and threw it off. Ricky felt her desire to touch more skin so he got up and backed up just far enough for Lucy to see him and quickly took off his dress pants and boxers.

He quickly moved on top of Lucy and started necking her and biting her gently which caused Lucy to laugh. She put her arms around Ricky's shoulder blades again and pulled him down to her so she can feel more skin. Lucy ran her fingers down his back and rubbed it which caused Ricky to moan.

Ricky wanted to touch more of Lucy's skin so he lowered her silk panties and threw it off on the floor and started kissing Lucy's cheeks. He slowly lowered her nightgown and lifted it over her and started kissing her chest and breasts. Lucy laughed as she ran her fingers through Ricky's hair and planting kisses on his forehead.

"Oh Lucy," Ricky moaned as she moved him upwards Lucy's neck and shoulders. They both moaned slightly.

"Oh Ricky, Yes!" Shouted Lucy attractively which turned Ricky on. He moved his kisses down to her stomach and waist which caused Lucy to moan and groan. He moved his kisses upwards to her neck and shoulders.

Ricky moved over to the right side of Lucy, on his back breathing heavily as well as her.

"Wow," said Lucy catching her breath. She looked over at Ricky who looked satisfied but exhausted. "That… was.."

"Amazin'," Ricky finished breathing heavily.

"You're definitely 'amazin''," Lucy said chuckling slightly. They both chuckled and stayed in silence. Lucy knew that the silence had to send sometime so she broke it.

"You know, marrying you was one of the best decisions I ever made," said Lucy.

"One of?" asked Ricky turning over to face Lucy, confused.

"My first was when I agreed to go out with you," said Lucy quietly. "But, when I met you, I was just an American girl who had a crush on a cuban bandleader. I sometimes thought I was crazy to wait that long to admit how I felt, but even then, I knew what I was waiting for."

Ricky was filled with tears and smiled slightly at Lucy.

"Which was what?"

"My husband," Lucy admitted. "When I realized that, I knew always loved you. Even before I could admit it to myself."

"Oh Lucy, that was so beautiful," said Ricky shedding some tears. Lucy smiled and with using her thumbs, she wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"That's the reason I agreed to our first date, to our first movie, to our first of everything," said Lucy. "And most importantly, your proposal. I was waiting for my husband."

"I always loved you too, Lucy," Ricky stated. "I was crazy to even think for one moment that you din't love me back when I met you. That's why it took me so lung to admit my feelin's."

"You were scared Ricky. I was too," said Lucy. "But we now have each other, and I'll never let you go."

"Come here," said Ricky pulling her to him and gave her a fiery kiss, his tongue forced into her mouth without asking. Ricky wrapped his arms around his wife, holding her tight, never wanting to let go. He broke the kiss and smiled into her big, sparkly, blue eyes. The eyes he fell in love with.

"That felt nice," said Lucy happily. "Are all Cubans hot kissers?"

"Nah, jus' me," said Ricky sweetly kissing her cheeks.

"That's good to know," said Lucy moaning as Ricky moved down to her neck.

"Why is that?" he muttered as he kissed her deeply into her neck.

"Because you're my husband, and you're going to get more of this body in the future. I can promise you that," she said quietly and sexy.

"That means," he started, hovering over her and stared down at her, flirting. "Mrs. Ricardo, you aren't goin' to get any sleep tunight."

"I'm not, Mr. Ricardo?" asked Lucy smiling as she flirted back.

"No you're not," Ricky said as he put his head into her neck, keeping his thrusts consistent, as Lucy was laughing.

the end!


End file.
